Blinky
Blinky (ブリンキー, Burinkī) is the leader and creator of the all ghosts and the arch-enemy of Pac-Man. He chases Pac-Man constantly, and is hard to shake once he starts. He is known to have a short temper, and is good friends with Inky, Pinky and Clyde. While originally the main antagonist in the first ''Pac-Man'' arcade game, his role has largely been diminished to secondary antagonist or an ally in recent incarnations, though he is still considered the series de-facto main antagonist in remakes of the first game and by older fans. "I've always liked my Pac-Man...EXTRA CRISPY!" :—Blinky. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography A red ghost that chases after PAC-MAN in the PAC-MAN series. The way he incessantly follows PAC-MAN earned him the nickname Shadow. When you get further in the stage, he also gets a terrifying speed boost! In Smash Bros., he appears in the PAC-MAZE stage and in PAC-MAN's side smash. Appearance In the TV series, Blinky has the same physical characteristics as the other ghosts, but wears a wide-brimmed hat possibly meant to resemble that of a farmer. In the Pac-Man World series and related media, he appears as visually similar to his fellow ghosts but colored red; his most recent incarnations (as seen in the above image) also add a protrusion to the top of his head (which he calls his "hairdo") and blue eyes. *Hair Color: Not Known *Skin Color: Not Known *Eye Color: Not Known *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality In the original game, Blinky is the most determined of the ghosts, relentlessly chasing Pac-Man when in chase mode. He is also the most aggressive ghost in the game, which would carry over to his personality in other games such as the Pac-Man World ''series. In the ''Pac-Man World series and other related media, he appears as the leader of the Ghost Gang. He is often depicted as the most intelligent and the most conceited of the quartet (especially so in Pac-Man World 2). Though Pac-Man under most circumstances is an enemy of all of the ghosts, Blinky is his main nemesis among them. However, some games depict this as a form of friendly antagonism. Since the 30th anniversary reboot which began with Pac-Man Party and following with Ghostly Adventures and the game based on Ghostly Adventures, Blinky is still the de facto leader of the Ghost Gang, but is now an ally and friend of Pac-Man rather than a pseudo-antagonist. Despite this, there have been occasions where he has enjoyed frightening and picking on Pac-Man, and has also shown to enjoy slimming and frightening Pac-People the most out of the four ghosts, showing that even as an ally, he still possesses mischievous tendencies. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Blinky Pac-Man Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Pac-Man Universe Characters